Who Are You?
by ZevGul7
Summary: Dunia di ambang kehancuran saat sekelompok orang yang tidak diketahui asalnya menjalankan sebuah rencana. Hal itu membuat keempat ras yaitu manusia, iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh, yang selama ini selalu berbeda pendapat kini bersatu demi menghindarkan dunia dari bencana yang lebih buruk. Berhasil kah mereka mempertahankan dunia mereka? Warning : AU.


**Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

Who Are You © ZevGul7

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter 1_

Di dalam penglihatan Rias Gremory, mayat manusia berserakan hampir di segala tempat dengan anggota tubuh yang sudah tidak lengkap. Darah mengalir dimana-mana dan menimbulkan bau amis di udara.

Alam yang warna alaminya hijau kini tercemar oleh warna merah. Indahnya alam kini telah hancur, pepohonan tumbang dimana-mana, api menjalar di segala tempat, serta terdapat genangan air bercampur darah dibeberapa tempat. Adalah sebuah perang besar dan mengerikan antara seluruh makhluk penghuni bumi dengan orang-orang yang tak dikenali.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Rias melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang menari di antara ribuan iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Ia menari bersama dengan kedua pedangnya, tarian yang mengundang kematian bagi semua makhluk yang dilewatinya. Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh maupun Malaikat, semuanya menghilang menjadi debu ketika pedang tajam dari pemuda itu mengoyak bagian tubuh mereka.

Dari sekian banyaknya musuh yang dihadapi, tidak ada satu pun yang mampu memberikan luka berarti terhadap pemuda bertopeng itu. Dia bergerak gesit dan cepat menghindari berbagai serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya dan tak lupa untuk membalasnya dengan serangan yang mematikan.

Rias pun dipaksa untuk terkejut ketika ia melihat teman-temannya berada di antara ribuan iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh itu. Akeno dengan petirnya mencoba menyerang pemuda itu, tapi bukannya berhasil memberikan luka pada pemuda itu, Akeno malah terlempar kuat oleh sebuah dorongan gravitasi yang tidak terlihat.

Rias berteriak khawatir ketika darah keluar begitu saja dari mulut sahabatnya. Sial! sial! sial! Umpatan itu tidak lagi bisa ditahan olehnya ketika tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan walaupun sudah ia paksa. Rias kembali terkejut, seakan baru sadar jikalau dirinya kini terikat kuat di sebuah pohon. Sihir penghancur miliknya seakan tidak berfungsi ketika ribuan segel yang entah kapan berada pada hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya, menghapus dan menetralkan sihir yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

Rias menangis, satu per satu anggota peeragenya dihabisi dengan tanpa perasaan oleh pemuda itu. Mulai dari Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia serta Akeno, semuanya mati di tangan pemuda itu.

Bahkan sahabat kecilnya, Sona Sitri berserta dengan peerage tak mampu berbuat banyak ketika pemuda itu mengambil paksa nyawa mereka.

Sedih dan marah. Semuanya bercampur aduk di dalam benak Heiress Gremory itu. Ingin ia bertarung bersama teman-temannya, ia ingin melindungi keluarganya, tapi tidak tidak mampu lolos dari belenggu yang mengikatnya. Kenapa dia selemah ini!? Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, Rias mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasa dengan sebuah tangisan yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ketakutan oleh tangis berisi keputusasaan itu. Dia merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Sudah berulang kali ia kembali mencoba mengeluarkan sihirnya, tetapi tak satu pun yang berhasil. Jangankan untuk bebas dari ikatan itu, berteriak saja dia tidak mampu. Batinnya tertekan.

Adegan berganti dengan tiba-tiba. Kini dia melihat Sirzech, kakaknya yang menjabat sebagai Maou sedang bertarung dengan orang berambut pirang yang tadi melakukan pembantaian terhadap manusia, malaikat jatuh, iblis dan malaikat.

Pertarungan berlangsung tidak seimbang, kakaknya yang kekuatannya terkenal dan diakui itu tidak mampu menandingi kekuatan pemuda misterius itu.

Dan segera saja nafasnya tercekat ketika pemuda pirang tersebut berhasil menusukkan pedangnya di jantung sang Maou. Tidak puas, pemuda itu kemudian menebaskan pedangnya ke leher kakaknya sampai kepalanya terpisah dari badannya.

Bola mata Rias melebar dengan hebatnya. Kepala merah yang sekarang menggelinding ke arahnya itu menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan. Dan semua perasaan yang campur aduk di dalam hatinya memuncak.

"Onii-sama!"

 **Who Are You?**

"Naruto-sama, anda dipanggil oleh Kaisar. Beliau menginginkan anda untuk secepatnya datang di tempat pertemuan rahasia."

Hening. Tidak ada respon berarti dari sosok yang dituju membuat Pelayan itu mengutuk di dalam hatinya. Kakinya sudah bergetar ketakutan sedari tadi oleh hawa mencekam yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Sosok yang dikenal dingin dan tidak mempunyai perasaan. Sang senjata perang utama kerajaan, Uzumaki Naruto. Ditambah dengan adanya pisau lipat yang berputar-putar di tangan kanan pemuda itu. Pelayan itu menegak ludah. Salah-salah bicara, bisa jadi pisau lipat itu akan bersarang di kepalanya.

"Tuan, Kais-"

"Pergilah!" Satu kata bernada menusuk itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pelayan tersebut hampir jantungan. Tentu dia tidak mau mencoba amarah dari pemuda yang sampai sekarang tidak ia ketahui rupanya itu. Jika kau bertanya kenapa, itu disebabkan karena Naruto selalu mengenakan topeng polos berwarna putih.

"B-baik!" Dia berseru dengan gugup dan segera berlalu dari ruangan berinterior mewah itu.

Naruto masih terdiam di tempat duduknya dengan tangannya tidak juga berhenti memutar-mutar pisau kecil. Diam dan diam. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang kini ada di pikirannya.

Baru setelah beberapa saat, Naruto kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan ketat serta topeng di wajahnya menimbulkan kesan misterius oleh siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tingginya sekitar 178 senti meter, dengan rambut pirang yang tidak tertata dengan baik. Untuk wajahnya, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau dengan pasti. Banyak yang bilang jika dibalik topeng polos itu tersembunyi wajah tampan berkulit pucat, namun tidak sedikit juga yang mengatakan jika dia memiliki wajah yang jelek dan dipenuhi dengan bekas luka.

Sebelum pergi ke tempat rahasia, Naruto terlebih dahulu mengambil dan mengikatkan dua pedang kembar yang tadinya berada di atas mejanya di punggungnya. Barulah setelah itu dia pergi untuk menemui kaisar.

Ia berjalan tenang dan santai selama perjalanannya, lorong-lorong yang cukup panjang ia lewati, tangga ia turuni hingga kemudian membawanya pada sebuah pintu. Pintu itu lah yang menjadi tujuannya. Pintu tempat rahasia.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat, Naruto." Sang kaisar yang bernama Danzo Shimura itu berkata dengan datar akan kedatangan salah satu panglimanya.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang menjadi respon Naruto. Ia berjalan dengan tenang dan menghiraukan setiap pandangan tajam dari 6 panglima perang lainnya yang tertuju kepadanya. Ruangan itu berukuran tidak terlalu besar, cukup bersih, namun penerangan dalam ruangan itu kurang. Hal itu membuat beberapa bagian dari sudut ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lilin itu gelap tanpa cahaya.

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat satu kursi, yaitu milik kaisar sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya Singgasana, mengingat mewahnya bentuk maupun bahan yang digunakan dalam pembuatan tempat duduk itu.

Sedangkan keenam panglima perang lainnya duduk bersila di hadapan Danzo, posisi duduk mereka sejajar menghadap Danzo dan Naruto pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja." Danzo yang ternyata tidak memperdulikan keterlambatan Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan mereka pada malam itu.

Orang tua bertongkat itu kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya setelah berhenti sejenak. "Tujuan kita tentu sudah jelas pada kalian semua. Kita sudah lama menutup dan menyembunyikan diri dari dunia luar. Dan kini, sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk berkuasa." Danzo berhenti hanya untuk melihat respon dari para senjata perang andalannya. Mereka semua diam dan fokus untuk mendengarkannya. Ia tersenyum puas dengan itu. Dan kemudia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Maka dari itu, aku perintahkan kalian semua untuk segera memulaikan rencana kita. Hancurkan apapun yang menghalangi! Bahkan jika itu teman, keluarga dan kerabatmu, ketika dia menghalangi jalan kita, binasakan! Kalian mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti Danzo-sama!" Jawab mereka serentak. Perintah Kaisar adalah mutlak bagi mereka. Jadi, baik tidak baik, terima atau tidak terima, logis atau tidak logis, tetap harus dijalankan. Karena jika kau mencoba untuk menentangnya, maka neraka sudah pasti jadi tempatmu. Tentu bukan neraka tempat bagi orang-orang berdosa yang mati, neraka yang diciptakan Danzo lebih buruk daripada itu. Kau akan disiksa terus menerus hingga kau berharap ingin mati, tapi tentu Danzo tidak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja.

"Jadi, kita harus memulai dari mana Danzo-sama?" Pertanyaan itu berasal dari panglima perang yang duduk paling kiri. Dia adalah yang paling tua dari antara panglima perang lainnya. Ia bersenjata kan sebuah cambuk berwarna merah darah yang melilit kedua tangannya.

"Kita akan memulai dari Planet Neexu..."

Dan pembicaraan itu pun terus berlangsung hingga tengah malam. Mereka menyiapkan segalanya demi rencana besar mereka. Rencana yang nantinya akan mendapatkan perlawanan dari seluruh penghuni alam semesta. Rencana yang akan mengundang tangisan, kesedihan, amarah, kehilangan, balas dendam dan berbagai hal negatif lainnya. Tapi Danzo tidak akan peduli akan hal itu. Dia yang sudah dibutakan oleh kekuatan dan kekuasaan tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang disebut dengan kedamaian.

Jadi pertanyaannya, bagaimana kah kelanjutan rencana Danzo dan ketujuh panglima perangnya?

 **Who Are You?**

"Onii-sama!"

"Buchou!" Sosok gadis cantik berambut hitam segera saja menghampiri kamar Rias sesaat mendengar teriakan Rias.

"Buchou bangunlah!" Ia menggerakan badan Rias yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah. Berharap dengan itu bisa membangunkan ketua klub mereka dan juga sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Hiks...onii-sama!" Akeno tidak mengerti, ada air marah yang keluar dari sudut pelupuk mata Rias. Dia menjadi khawatir, seburuk itu kah mimpi yang dialami Rias?

"Huaaaa!" Rias tiba-tiba saja langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ekspresinya menunjukan ketakutan dan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya berkeringat.

"Buchou!" Akeno memanggil dengan nada khawatir.

"Akeno? Syukurlah...hiks." Rias tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk Akeno dan menangis di bahu temannya.

Akeno hanya diam dan membalas pelukan Rias. Dia hanya bingung harus mengatakan apa karena ketidaktahuannya akan mimpi buruk yang dialami Rias. Ditambah dengan wajah terkejut dan bingung Rias saat pertama melihatnya membuktikan kalau Rias benar-benar mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk. Meskipun disusul oleh ekspresi lega setelahnya.

"Tenanglah, semuanya baik-baik saja Rias." Akeno berusaha menenangkannya, ia tidak lagi menggunakan Buchou sebagai panggilan untuk Rias. Tetapi langsung menggunakan namanya. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, jadi bukanlah hal yang tidak sopan apabila ia menggunakan nama asli Rias sebagai panggilan kepada Heiress dari keluarga Gremory itu.

"Aku bermimpi buruk..." Rias mulai bercerita dengan tetap pada posisi mereka semula. Ia bercerita mulai dari awal sampai akhir. Dimana ia menyaksikan peperangan besar antara seluruh penghuni bumi dengan orang-orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali. Rias juga tidak tau mereka dari ras apa. Yang jelas, mereka bukan manusia bumi walupun penampilan mereka terlihat seperti itu, mereka juga bukan ibis, malaikat, maupun malaikat jatuh.

Ia juga bercerita tentang Akeno dan yang lainnya mati di tangan seorang pemuda bertopeng. Pemuda bertopeng itu sangat kuat yang bahkan Onii-samanya tidak berdaya saat berhadapan dengannya. Ia tinggi dan berambut pirang dengan kedua pedang kembar yang menjadi senjatanya. Pemuda itu lah yang paling banyak membantai ras-ras yang ada di bumi. Rias takut mimpinya itu akan menjadi kenyataan di masa yang akan datang.

"Ufufu~ itu semua hanya mimpi Rias. Tidak mungkin Lucifer-sama dikalahkan dengan begitu mudahnya. Kau lupa kalau beliau merupakan yang terkuat dari seluruh iblis jaman sekarang?" Akeno melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap ke mata Rias. Dia tersenyum geli akan cerita Rias yang dirasanya mustahil akan terjadi.

"Tapi tetap saja aku takut Akeno. Sudah cukup akan kesedihan yang kita alami di saat Great War dan perang saudara terjadi. Aku tidak ingin lagi ada peperangan seperti itu." Ucap Rias. Ia masih khawatir jikalau mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan. Bagaiamana pun perang adalah sesuatu yang harus dihindari karena menurutnya perang tidak akan pernah menghasilkan apa-apa pada kedua belah pihak selain kesedihan dan kehilangan.

"Kalau kamu masih ada ketakutan seperti itu ada baiknya kalau kamu menceritakannya pada Maou-sama. Mungkin Maou-sama akan lebih bisa meyakinkanmu daripada aku." Saran Akeno.

"Baiklah Akeno, besok aku akan pergi ke Underwold."

Setelah Rias cukup tenang, mereka pun tidur bersama di kamar Rias. Hal itu disebabkan karena Rias ingin Akeno menemaninya untuk malam itu karena sesungguhnya ia masih ketakutan akan mimpinya. Rias tidak yakin jika itu hanya sekedar mimpi biasa, dia berpikir kalau itu adalah gambaran masad depan dan akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat.

Jadi, apakah mimpi Rias akan menjadi kenyataan atau tidak? Biarlah untuk sementara menjadi misteri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

Well, saya yakin tidak ada yang mengenal saya meskipun sejujurnya sudah bergabung sejak tahun 2015 di fanfiction. Jadi, anggap saja saya author baru yang baru belajar menulis. Saya sadar banyak sekali kekurangan dari fanfic ini, maka dari itu mohon berikan masukan, saran dan kritik yang membangun demi kelangsungan fic abal-abal ini.

Semoga kalian suka. Pay pay.


End file.
